Rhyhorn
Rhyhorn (ライホーン, Raihōn) is a dual-type Ground/Rock-type Spikes Pokémon that is known to evolve into a Rhydon starting at level 42, which evolves into Rhyperior when holding a Protector. Apperance :Voice actor: Unnown (both English and Japanese) Rhyhorn is a small rhinoceros-like creature with a body consisting of gray, rocky plates. It has a ridge on its back, and visible fangs protruding from its upper jaw. Rhyhorn has four short legs with two claws. Its head is triangle-shaped with a single, short horn. Rhyhorn has small triangular openings on the sides of its head, which can be presumed to be ears. Its height is 3'03" and weight is 253.5 lbs. Gender differences A female has a shorter horn. Gallery Special abilities Rhyhorn's most well known method of attack is to charge straight into things. A charging Rhyhorn can knock a trailer flying. Rhyhorn can also use various Rock and Ground attacks. They can learn special attacks, but these types of attacks are not very strong when used by Rhyhorn. Rhyhorn are one of the few Pokémon capable of learning Megahorn. Behavior According to earlier entries in the Pokédex, Rhyhorn is actually brainless. This perception was, most likely, not meant to be taken literally. This conclusion of brainlessness was most likely derived from Rhyhorn’s exceedingly unintelligent methods of battle. Rhyhorn’s animal instinct is simply to charge at any enemy or barrier that threatens its well-being. The species is also perceived to have a very short memory, and is seemingly often confused by circumstances it directly influenced. It is popularly believed that they are only able to remember one thing at a time. Despite their severe setbacks in intelligence, they have been recorded as being surprisingly perceptive once captured. Habitat Rhyhorn live in open plains and mountain ranges. They are often found in Kanto and the Battle Zone and occasionally in Sinnoh. They have also been imported to the Hoenn Safari Zone. Diet Major appearances A Rhyhorn appeared in Bulbasaur's Mysterious Garden under the ownership of a Hiker. Ash's Bulbasaur defeated it in battle. The first Pokémon that Ash, his friends and the others saw at Pinkan Island in In the Pink was a Rhyhorn, which was pink in color. Although initially unaware of the trio, Ash rushed up to it and antagonized it. It then cornered the gang at a cliff-edge, and attempted to charge at them, who were saved by Sonic using Chaos Control to warp aside, causing Rhyhorn to charge over the cliff. It was then rescued by Ash and the others with the help of the resident Officer Jenny. Other Minor appearances Rhyhorn first debuted in The Flame Pokémon-athon!, entering a race with its Trainer. Rhyhorn jumped onto a stone but they sank, and Rhyhorn and its Trainer were eliminated from the race. Rhyhorn appeared in Running Crazy!. Ash attempted to capture it in the Safari Zone, but it got away. A Rhyhorn appeared in ''A Chansey Operation, where it was one of the injured Pokémon brought to the clinic. A Rhyhorn owned by Corey was one of the Pokémon that was captured and cloned by Mewtwo in Mewtwo Strikes Back. The Rhyhorn clone was seen again in Mewtwo Returns, having by this point bred a baby Rhyhorn with the clone of Fergus's Nidoqueen. Multiple Rhyhorn were among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral and The Rivalry Reunion. A Rhyhorn was one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Tricks of the Trade. A Rhyhorn was seen in the wild in The Legend of Thunder!. Multiple Rhyhorn also appeared in Celebi: Voice of the Forest, Pokémon Heroes and Destiny Deoxys. Jon Dickson's Rhyhorn defeated Harrison's Houndoom and knocked Harrison out of the Silver Conference in Johto Photo Finish. A Rhyhorn that belonged to Noland was seen in Numero Uno Articuno. Multiple Rhyhorn appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew as part of the feuding armies. A Rhyhorn charged at Ash's Donphan after it had angered it by accident in Odd Pokémon Out. A Rhyhorn was amongst the group of Pokémon used to attack Tom, Dawn, Brock, Officer Jenny, and Solana in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Part Two. A Rhyhorn appeared in Camping It Up!. Multiple Rhyhorn were caught by the Pokémon Pinchers in Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs (Part One). A Rhyhorn appeared in the opening scenes of Giratina and the Sky Warrior and Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Rhyhorn also appeared in The Power of One. Two Rhyhorn were seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in A Tent Situation. Pokédex entry Rhyhorn, Spikes Pokémon. With its hard and protective shell, its Tackle is very powerful. Rhyhorn is known for its physical power and its considerable offensive and defensive skills. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Ground-type Pokémon Category:Rock-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Category:Gray-colored Pokémon Category:Black-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:3 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Pre-Evolved Pokémon Category:Monster group Pokémon Category:Field group Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon